Laptop
by agreywriter15
Summary: With his new water gun, Ben accidentally soaked, wetted, and broke Gwen’s laptop. What will Gwen do? A BxG oneshot.


Summary – With his new water gun, Ben accidentally soaked, wetted, and broke Gwen's laptop. What will Gwen do? A BxG oneshot.

Disclaimer – I do not own Ben 10. This story, however, was my idea and therefore mine.

* * *

The day started out as normal as any other day, when Gwen would have to deal with her annoying, overbearing cousin, Ben. Gwen was on her laptop and as usual was doing research: today she researched about the recent alien activities that she, Ben, and Grandpa Max, had encountered last week. Ben and Grandpa Max went outside, calling out to Gwen that they would be back by the afternoon. And so Gwen was alone. It was peaceful, for a few hours, and then before Gwen knew it, it was mid-noon.

Gwen was feeling hungry. So deciding to take a break from her alien research, Gwen left her laptop and went to the fridge, which was near the driving wheels. Gwen had a sudden urge to eat banana, today, followed by a cold, glass of cool water. She opened the cabinet, reached for the glass, for her water and poured it into the cup. Then she grabbed a banana, from the counter. Then there was a sudden, crackling noise.

The noise had come from her laptop's direction and Gwen could only guess what had happened, though she thinks she knows why. Instinctively, Gwen put and left her banana and glass on a nearby counter and went to her laptop. The scene that lay before her, both terrified and angered her.

There standing next to her laptop, was Ben, all soaking wet, from his head to his shoulders, to his shoulders to his hips, to his hips to his legs. He was holding an orange water gun, the one he claimed that he bought last week. He was looking at her with a guilty look, as if pleading that Gwen wouldn't figure what had happened. But, one look at her soak, wet, and broken laptop said it all.

"Benjamin Tennyson!" Gwen yelled.

Ben gulped nervously as he watched his cousin unleash her fury onto him.

"What did you do?" Gwen pointed to her wet laptop. "Wait don't tell me. I know what you did! You broke it!"

"It was an accident." Ben tried to say.

But, Gwen heard him and took one step in his direction. She grabbed his shirt, as if intending to threaten him.

"An accident?" Gwen angrily asked. "Is that all you can say? It was an accident? That was my laptop, Ben!"

Gwen let go of his shirt.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing, with that toy?" Gwen asked.

"I told you it was an accident!" Ben answered back.

"That's not good enough, Ben." Gwen replied.

"Well, that's what I'm sticking with. And you if don't like it then don't accept it!"

"Fine, I will!" yelled Gwen, as grabbed her broken laptop and went out of the RV.

Gwen walked off in an angry huff. Why wouldn't Ben admit that he was wrong? If he said he was sorry, Gwen would surely forgive him, but this? What was up with him? He was acting very nice towards her for the last couple of days; leaving her alone and going someplace by himself and then only coming back until it was dinner. But, now this? What was wrong with him?

Gwen tried to clear her thoughts on him. She stopped her walking and founded herself on a clearing. There was no animals, almost no sound, and the ground was littered with leaves turning from green to reddish-orange. This was perfect.

Gwen sat down, put her laptop in front of her, and took out her spell book. She opened the page to where it instructs how to repair a broken object. She founded it on page, 102.

"Reconcilio." said Gwen as she pointed her hands to the now dry, but still broken laptop.

The laptop was at first envelop in a white, foamy glow, but when it faded, Gwen saw that the laptop was still the same; broken, by dry. She heard an eerie laugh, from behind her. Gwen turned around and saw an old woman standing there.

The old woman was wearing a black robe, which covered nearly all her body, but her face, hands, and brown shoes. A yellow, golden rope, was tied around her waist, leaving Gwen to guess that it was used to tie her clothes. A couple of weak, old, and seemingly, gray hair stood out from her black hood. The old woman's face was filled with many wrinkles and her eyes were very red, as if they were always sad. But the old woman wasn't sad. Her face, clearly showed amusement, as she looked at Gwen with a broken smile, and Gwen stared back, but with disgust.

"You got it all wrong." The old woman laughed, as she spoke to Gwen.

"Oh yeah. How would you know?" Gwen retorted.

The old woman simply smiled.

"I saw what, you did. And I can pretty much guess what you did wrong, because I have the same abilities as yourself."

"What?" asked Gwen, confused.

The old woman looked at Gwen with a knowing look.

"I too have the ability to do magic." The old woman stated.

As if to prove her point, the old woman pointed to the broken laptop, and muttered "Reconcilio" not waving her hand, like Gwen did earlier. A white glow enveloped the laptop, but it wasn't foamy, it was sharp and clear. When the white glow disappeared, the laptop now appeared to be fully repaired.

Gwen could only stare in shock.

"How did you do that?" Gwen asked, as she looked at the old woman.

"Same thing, as you did earlier." The old woman replied.

"But, I didn't see you wave your hands." Gwen pointed.

"Dear, you don't have to do that you know." said the old woman.

"But the book-"

"That book is outdated anyway." The old woman finished. "Now would you like me to tell you your future."

Gwen stared at the old woman in shock. Here she was performing a high level skill, only for it to fail, and then this old lady comes, and does it for her? And now this woman is suggesting to read her fortune? Her future?

Gwen considered declining it, but where else can she find someone else with this ability, let alone actually offer to read her fortune? It sounded a little too good to be true. So Gwen accepted her offer.

"Alright." Gwen answered.

"Very good." The old woman replied. "Now sit down and give me your palm."

Gwen did as she was told. The old woman grabbed her hand and looked at her palm, gently tracing the lines that was embedded in Gwen since birth. After about a minute or two, the old woman looked up and faced Gwen.

"I see it." Was all that the woman said.

"What do you see?" Gwen asked, as she waited for the old woman's answer.

"Your future."

"What is my future?"

"The one you love is close to you." Said the old woman.

"Who is he?" Gwen asked.

"But, you think that he is not the one. Therefore he is considering a way out of his misery?"

"What misery?" Gwen asked as tried to keep in her sudden rush of excitement. "Tell me!"

"He is suffering from a broken heart." The old woman answered.

"From who?"

"You."

"Me?" Gwen pointed to her chest.

"Yes." The old woman replied.

"How can I prevent this?" Gwen asked.

"Apologize and repent." Answered the old woman.

"Repent what?"

The old woman simply pointed at the fixed laptop, laying next to the pair.

"Ben?" Gwen asked, shocked as she returned her gaze back to the old woman. "You mean, Ben?"

But the old woman was gone. There was no hint of it. There was no trace of it. The old woman was gone.

"Ben?" Gwen whispered. "But, how can this be?"

Then it suddenly dawned on her. His strange behaviors that he had exhibited. Him being all nice and then suddenly turning around back to his childish ways. Was it because of her? Gwen had to know. She ran back to the RV, leaving her laptop on the forest floor, and exhaustedly opened the RV door upon arrival.

There he was. Sitting down on a table and reading a book. This was an unusual trait of him.

"Ben?" Gwen whispered.

Ben looked up at her, eyes tired and looking fairly sleepy. He put down the book he was holding.

"Oh hi Gwen," Ben yawned. "I felt sort of bad, that I broke your laptop, so I got out this manual from your suitcase. I was about to fix it with grey matter, but then I realized that you took it with you. So I was hoping that later I could fix it for you. You know, but this book has too many big words. Plus I get tired just by looking at it."

"Ben…"

"Sorry about your laptop, Gwen. I promise I will fix it. I will-"

Ben paused at his next sentence. Gwen had just suddenly thrown her arms around him; hugging him. Gwen hugged him for about a minute or two then looked at her cousin, with happy eyes.

"Thanks, Ben." Was all Gwen could say.

She then reached out and grabbed his face, leaving a kiss on both cheeks. Then Gwen turned and silently went out of the RV.

Ben just sat there, holding a side of his cheek, his face having a slight blush.

End.

* * *

The word "Reconcilio" is the Latin word for to repair. I forgot, what kind of language, Gwen usually speaks when using a spell, so I decided to use Latin. Also if you didn't notice, the old lady predicted the future, by using palm reading.

This story was based when I was writing a different story, for fanfiction. And I wanted to write a story for Ben and Gwen, after all I like this pairing in the old show.

Don't forget to leave a review, before you leave!


End file.
